ytptranscriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sosnic Simply Explodes Once
Sonic Adventure 2 YTP: Sosnic Simply Explodes Once '''is a Youtube Poop created by Peter Knetter. It was created in 2015 to celebrate reaching 2000 subscribers. Its source material is Sonic Adventure 2. Cast G.U.N. Pilot (unseen), Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Dr. Eggman, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, President (cameo) Transcript G.U.N. PILOT: We’re heading juice over the city. We’re on route, everything’s a go. rangers theme plays jumps off the helicopter riding a piece of the helicopter door as a skateboard. He falls into the city, screaming change: Nighttime, City Escape SONIC: This game of tag is gay. I’m outta here! …Whaoh? SHADOW: It all starts with this… A cool jewel containing the ultimate tower. approaches SHADOW. He gasps change: Angel Island, presumably KNUCKLES: The master emerald is a Dr. Eggman. Nuuun. shakes KNUCKLES violently to the rhythm of Live and Learn KNUCKLES: Yeah we’ll see about that, idiot. change: Prison Island and TAILS exchange awkward glances EGGMAN: This time I’ll let you go, but the next time we meet, I’ll let you be sucky. EGGMAN AMY: Wowt! mockery of the cutscene introduction shows, typing out the words “HELLO!” change: Prison Island Cells is pacing back and forth. AMY jumps in and spins around SONIC: How’d you get here? AMY: Got hell. SONIC: The reason I’m in here, is because of that '''fake cake. Did you see it? Where is it now? AMY: If I tell ya, will you marry that black hedgehog? SONIC: Okay! scans the card to open the cell, but there is an error. She jumps out AMY: What’s all that writing on the wall, anyway? On The Wall plays momentarily change: Green Forest/White Jungle SHADOW: That fake hedgehog again of all places. SONIC: I found you, faker! SHADOW: Faker? I think you’re ''the fake hedgehog around here. SONIC: I’ll make you eat those '''fake '''words! EGGMAN: Shadow, what are you doing? Hurry and get back here right now before I blow up. SONIC: '''Blow up'?! moves to the Green Forest music change: Station Square evening, presumably AMY: Look, the moon? moon appears SONIC: Awgh… That creep. change: Station Square, afternoon SONIC: Walkie-Talkie Sheesh! There always seem to be a lot of round police around when ya don’t need ‘em. Tails! Any news yet? …Any news yet? Tails? Any news? Tails! TAILS: For some reason, I’m in outer space. AMY: Outer space?! emerges from the sewer AMY: Knuckles! KNUCKLES: Hey guys. Lol. I must have got tougher than I thought I would be. cut to PRESIDENT PRESIDENT: Spare me. change: Outside the pyramid SONIC: Inside that pyramid? KNUCKLES: Go inside the pyramid. SONIC: Pyramid? KNUCKLES: Pyramid. SONIC: That pyramid? KNUCKLES: Go inside. change: Inside the pyramid SONIC: That Egghead sure loves things, doesn’t he? I’ll bet he has one or two things lying around here somewhere. door opens. KNUCKLES wipes his forehead and heaves a sigh KNUCKLES: That was puff. shift to AMY jumping TAILS: Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go Amy! AMY: Yeah! change: The ARK SONIC: What’s up with that toast head, anyway? Trying to take over this toast? I thought we were toast for sure! …Huh? Not much time left before we destroy it! TAILS: Yeah! presses buttons Someone designed that weapon to blow up. AMY: I hate you! change: Eggman’s base in the ARK TAILS: Walkie-Talkie Okay, Sonic! Now put that emerald… EGGMAN: Walkie-Talkie. He clears his throat It’s Dr. Eggman. Just so you know, I’m planning to blow up the dam this Sunday. Hope to see ya there! Not that you can stop me. laughs charge: The ARK enters through the door EGGMAN: Hand over the chaos emerald, slowly. SONIC: Quietly Handing over the fake emerald… EGGMAN: You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald, didn’t you? is shot into space TAILS: a flashback It has the same wavelength and properties, but is less powerful than the real one! SONIC: The same weight…? capsule SONIC was in explodes EGGMAN: My admirable adversary. change: Back of the ARK KNUCKLES: Gee. SONIC: I hate you. I’ll slam dunk you! runs off introduction shows. The text merges into each other symmetrically SHADOW: You never cease to sus me, blue hedgehog. to TAILS and EGGMAN. EGGMAN is on the ground, and text saying “GAME OVER” marquees across the screen to SONIC outside the ARK. He flashes a smile and gives a thumbs up. Credits roll Video